


Stupidly cute

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Lee confesses his feelings for gaara after making up with him for the first after they fought.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Stupidly cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody/gifts).



> I'm dropping all my LeeGaa drabbles on you guys so, have them. Enjoy. :>
> 
> 580 words, not edited.

"we can put it behind us"  
Gaara reminisced Lee's overly joyful and passionate voice and how it's changed to be serious and consoling when he said the phase that Gaara couldn't get out of his stupid head. As if the fact that Lee had beautiful dimples and stupidly cute bowl cut bangs.   
Gaara hurt him. In ways more than physical. Lee, the Shinobi who prevailed on his passion and belief in himself when nobody else believed in him. Gaara not only pushed him far enough to do something life threatening but he also hurt his moxie. "He can't forgive me this easily.." Gaara whispered to himself. He heard soft chuckling behind him. A big warm hand placed itself on Gaaras shoulder. "I can." Lee said. A bright smile littering his face. Gaara sighed in relief. "We both fought, we both got hurt. Its water under the bridge." Lee assured.   
Gaara timidly outstretched his hand to shake with Lee. Lee smiled at gaara and took his hand not bothering to shake his hand but instead he pulled him in by the arm and embraced him in a hug. Lee giggled at Gaara's tenseness in his arms. The pretty noise soothed Gaaras nervousness in Lee. Gaara returned the warm hug, slightly snuggling his face into Lee's muscular chest. "I really like you, Gaara." The backed haired boy whispered. Lee was happy he had finally built up the courage to say it but when Gaara's body tensed up in his arms once again he felt that maybe, only maybe, saying that wasn't a good idea. Gaara sighed deeply but looked up to Lee, still pressed against against his body. Gaara's face was completely flushed, he'd rival Kushina's hair. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, regrettably, pulling away from the "platonic" hug the two of them were having to tune into the now serious conversation.   
"I like you, like Hinata likes Naruto." Lee said, confidently. Gaara looked to the ground and kicked the rock under his foot, aimlessly. "I thought you had a thing for Sakura." Gaara said, solemness lacing his words nicely. "I thought so too, but I don't think anyone likes her after what she did to Naruto." Lee explained. " Look, I understand if you can't reciprocate these feelings, I know that you're busy and don't have time for this but i-" Lee had been forced to stop talking. Although Gaara thought his voice was very cute and pretty, for once, he was glad that he had not heard it. Gaara placed had hands on either side of Lee's face and placed his lips gently on Lees, silencing him. Lee closed his shooken eyes and melted into Gaara's lips. His kisses him back with just as much love and passion as the maroon haired male he was enticed with. Lee smiled into the kiss and it made Gaara feel giddy that he was able to make the beautiful boy in front of him happy. When they disconnected their lips, neither of them wanted to leave the presence of the other. Gaara leaned his forehead on Lee's. Taking in the view of Lee's pretty eyes. They were big and fitting for his face. Gaara liked his eyes because they raged with burning passion each time he looked into them. Gaara smiled and he pulled his head away to look at Lee. The dimpled on either side of his cheeks showed the muscles around his mouth stretched in a stupidly cute smile.   
"I like you too, Lee-san." Gaara said. Then chuckled. "But I really am busy." He said with a nervous smile.   
"After this clears up, what do you say me and you, go on a date? Just us." Lee asked.   
"That would be nice." Then Gaara kissed Lee's cheek and walked away, heading to the other Kages. Lee was left smiling with his hand on his lip, feeling too happy for words.


End file.
